The present invention relates to data memory. More specifically, the present invention relates to accessing data memory.
Retrieving data from disk storage is an extremely time slow aspect of data processing. In-memory processing can eliminate the need to retrieve data from disk storage. However, memories that are large enough to support in-memory processing may have bandwidth capabilities that remain underutilized with conventional I/O buses and links.